Anosognosia
by shiroratsukari
Summary: He was there and then he wasn't. The body that lay on the floor should be him and yet it wasn't. Had he died? Was he a spirit? No. He had a physical form, one that he did not recognize when he stared into the reflection of a nearby store's window. The Seventh King's decent into madness. (Tag: Seventh King)


Disclaimer: I do not own K or any of their characters.

Summary: He was there and then he wasn't. The body that lay on the floor should be him and yet it wasn't. Had he died? Was he a spirit? No. He had a physical form. One that he did not recognize when he stared into the reflection of a nearby store's window. The Seventh King's decent into madness.

"quote" = normal speech.

'quote' = 7th King talking to himself out loud.

"_quote"_= thoughts the 7th King has (this can also be thoughts when he thinks among his many personalities.

'_quote'_= unintegrated/new personalities within the 7th King.

**Anosognosia**

**The Fox is Bad**

"_Am I dead?"_

The boy thought as he looked at an exact doppelganger of himself lying still on the concrete floor of the street outside his school.

But wait. He was standing where that unconscious doppelganger currently stood. So wouldn't that mean the "doppelganger" was actually him? Then why was he staring at, well, himself?

Screaming. There was a lot of screaming. The boy looked frantically around as a nearby passenger tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing? You were the one closest to him! Why didn't you call for help?!"

"_Huh?"_

The boy looks down at his heads. Small and pale. He doesn't know these hands.

"The kid's in shock, just leave him be."

"_Kid? Sure he was only a High Schooler but to call him a kid?"_

Everything was so noisy, too noisy. The boy clamped his hands over both ears and sank to the floor.

"_What is going on?! Why do I see myself lying there lifeless while I'm still alive?!"_

Then a new voice entered in the chaos; except it came from inside of him.

'_MOMMY! MOMMY! I'M SCARED!'_

"_Mommy?"_

'_Mommy…mommy…the fox is bad, the fox is bad!'_

"_The…fox is bad?"_

The boy finally recomposes himself as he dares to look into the reflection of a nearby store window. What stares back at him isn't a High Schooler but an Elementary School kid. Black hair, brown eyes, a pudgy face.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

A mantra, repeated over and over between sobs. The boy, in disbelief, rubs his eyes. The Elementary school kid in the window does the same. They boy lifts up his right hand. Again, the mirrored image mimics him. Left leg, left leg. Head turning, head turning. Head butting the window, skin covered forehead hit reflected glass forehead. No doubt. He was the kid, but he also wasn't.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

They take the body, well, his body away. Was he dead? His old body that is. Because it seems he's no longer inhabiting it.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

At least the body, no, his body is being taken away on a stretcher and not in a black bag. It looks so limp though. Dead. Limp. Like it's not his.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

"SHUT UP!"

It goes a bit quieter. Then the boy notices he's spoken out loud and the others are watching him.

"Um…sorry. Bad day," he answers as he sprints away. He knows they will want to talk to him and ask him questions; so he needs to run.

What's your name? I don't know.

Where are your parents? I don't know.

Where do you live? I don't know.

How do we find your mommy and daddy? I. DON'T. KNOW.

* * *

**The Throne Giving World**

_He is floating in a world of light. The boy knew this place. Opening his eyes he looks down at the giant slab of rock the schools have taught him to be called the Dresden plate. Looking up he sees the Sword of Damocles that belongs to the Seventh and Colourless King. Currently him to be exact._

"_This is all your fault," the boy says to the slate beneath him, "I didn't want this!"_

_But the slate doesn't reply this time._

"_Say something! I know you can!" the boy is angry now, "you didn't say anything about this! Why can't I go back to my original body?!"_

_Silence._

"_SCREW YOU! You did this to me! Answer me!"_

_The slate glows. As if feeling offended by the boy's use of language._

"_I need to go back! How do I use my powers?! How do I control them?!"_

_The world grows bright. Far too bright as the slate and sword begin to vanish._

"_WAIT!"_

* * *

**Mastery**

The boy awoke from his dream. The second time he's seen something similar. The first was when the Slate had appeared and told him he was to be the new Colourless King. The Seventh King. That and he would discover his powers soon.

Sitting inside the police station he believes he's come to understand just what those powers are. Mind snatching? Body switching? The kid who's body this really belonged to was still there so it's not so much body switching as it is mind moving?

Right. The kid.

Looking up, the Police Officer kindly tells him not to worry, that they'll find his "Mommy" and "Daddy" soon. Joy.

It seemed they didn't have to look far. "Mommy" and "Daddy" found him. His name (as the Elementary Schooler) is Tommy. Tommy something or other. He couldn't be bothered to remember since he wasn't planning on staying. As Tommy, he has amnesia due to post traumatic stress disorder from "witnessing" the sudden collapse of a High School boy. Sure. Whatever they say. Even if it was less "witnessing" (he still has no idea how any of this happened) and more "body snatching".

His "parents" were worried, especially when he tried to explain he wasn't Tommy. He even tried to run away a couple times to return home, his real home. Not that that worked with his current body. No one would let him anywhere on his own. And he had no money for public transport. So he resigned to his fate (for now) and began to "play" as Tommy; at least until he learned to control his powers and get his original body back.

Surly his original body was alive. Surely. He just needed to find a way to get to it and go back.

"Mommy" picks him up, um, no picks Tommy up…not quite. Picks "Tommy's body that's currently housing two different minds" up and looks him in the eye.

"Honey, how are you today?"

A tingle. His iris, he can feel it.

'_Mommy! Mommy! Don't look! The fox is bad!' _the other voice in his head was screaming again. That same annoying mantra began.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

"Tommy sweetie?"

The tingling increases. His eyes are burning now, not in a painful way but in a powerful way.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

So that was it. It wasn't a mantra. It was a warning, a warning for Tommy's parents so that they don't become like him. Interesting.

So he tries to concentrate on his eyes. They seemed to be the key to his powers.

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

"_Too bad, kid."_

And it happens. He feels his mind fly free of the confines of Tommy's body and towards "Mommy".

* * *

**Abandoned**

"May I inquire as to why you wish to visit the patient in room 307?" the nurse asked.

"_Cause it's my body and I want it back,"_ he doesn't say that out loud of course.

"My son was the one that witnessed him collapse. I thought I should pay my respects," he answered his practiced line flawlessly. This was becoming so much easier.

"I see, please wait here a minute, Ma'am."

Almost. So close! He would be back in his body and everything would go back to the way it was. Everything…but is that what he really wanted?

As the Seventh, Colourless King shouldn't he aim for something more…king-like?

'_The fox is bad. The fox is bad.'_

Why can he still hear those words? Tommy was Tommy again. Or at least the kid he saw after taking over "Mommy" was alive and moving and assumed to be Tommy.

He…she…whichever, walked to the waiting area of the hospital. Now that he had the body of an adult, moving about was much easier.

"Thank you for waiting, Ma'am," the nurse approaches and says, "but it seems the patient has been discharged."

"_What?" he thinks, "that's…not possible…"_

"Um…I'm sorry? Discharged?" he asks the nurse, trying to keep himself from panicking.

"Yes. The unfortunate boy was discharged just yesterday. The doctors said he would never wake up and so they decided to unplug him. I'm very sorry."

Unplug? They…unplugged him?!

"Wait! Er…Ma'am, could I see the body? Surly the body is still here?" the panic was evident now.

"Sorry Ma'am, but the boy's parents had him cremated. You could perhaps contact them and visit his grave?" the nurse suggested.

They did WHAT?! And so soon?

'_Who are you?! What are you doing to me?!'_ "Mommy's" voice decided now of all times to appear.

"_Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?!"_ he spat back.

Abandoned. He had been abandoned. Left to die. Killed. Murdered.

'_Retribution. This is retribution! For what you are doing!'_

"_Retribution?"_

And then he realizes and grins. Retribution? No. This is a sign. A calling from the slate. His destiny unfolding. He would be meant for greatness, not stuck within the confines of his original body.

"No, that won't be necessary," he answers the nurse as he turns to leave.

He needed a new body. This annoying middle-aged women would hardly be a fitting body for him as the new great Seventh and Colourless King.

Yes. Greatness. That would be his destiny now.

* * *

**Seed**

'_Neh! Neh! How come there are seven kings?'_

He likes this new host. Instead of whining like the others had, this host held conversations with him.

"Who knows?" he speaks out loud, it's hardly strange since he's at home alone.

'_Hoooo~ but you're a king aren't you? Aren't they supposed to be all powerful or something? You know, hold all the authority? How can you have seven all powerful beings that hold all the authority? It doesn't make sense!'_

The gal had a point. His current host is a sickly girl who happened to be sitting in her garden. His powers kicked in on their own when he passed by. He really needed to fix that.

'_Ah! You know! I read that kings go to war to take over nations. Heh~ Why don't you do that too?'_

"Why would I want to fight a war? I don't even know anything about them," he replied.

'_Hmm~? Then let me teach you.'_

And so he learns. All about the current Kings and who they are.

'_Mo~ They say the blimp houses the First King. The Silver King who's also known as the Immortal King! Wouldn't you want to be immortal?~'_

The First King. The strongest King. But how can one kill that which is immortal? So the thought becomes brushed aside. Learning about his fellow Kings, however, is something of interest to him.

* * *

**Collection**

'_Neh~ You should learn more. Then come and make me your clansmen when you succeed!'_ that was the sickly girl's wish. Too bad he had to move on in order to learn more.

New body. New host. It was a good thing sickly children were something people liked to stare at. It made choosing a new host rather easy.

"Oh! You're finally home! The school called an hour ago and said you never made it, I was so worried! What happened?" a frantic women questioned as he entered a new house.

The boy looked up to see tears in her eyes. So he was supposed to be in school? Sure, why not?

"Sorry Mom, I met this Granny that needed some assistance since she fell so I stayed to assist her. I thought it would be quicker to come home and let you know I was safe rather than head to school first."

The women sighs in relief as she gives the boy a hug.

'_Mom! It isn't me! Mom!'_

"_She can't hear you," the boy mocks the mind of his current host._

"I think I'll head off to school now, Mom. Would you mind giving the school a call to let them know what happened?" he says in his sweetest voice. School meant more potential hosts, after all.

"Of course! Be safe!"

"_Too easy."_

And he learns. Oh does he learn. The class genius, the computer geek, the gamer, the poet, the class rep, the teacher, and who else? He can't remember anymore. Too many. So many.

'_You will be arrested for this!'_

'_Let me go! Oh please let me go!'_

'_Bastard! I'll kill ya!'_

'_My…this is new.'_

'_Freak! Let me out!'_

He simply laughs with each new plea. He finds he's becoming lost in a euphoric craze as of late. Didn't they know who he was? What he represented? They should submit to his every beck and call instead of cursing him.

"_I am the Seventh King! Do you think your insignificant existence is of any value besides to become my stepping stone to greatness?"_

* * *

**Ambition**

Blue eyes and blond hair stares back at the boy. He thinks he likes the eyes, they remind him of the sea. Did he like the sea? It was better than his original eye colour he thinks, but try as he might, he can't recall what that colour was.

'It doesn't matter.'

'What doesn't matter?' when had he become accustomed to talking to himself?

'Your body. The way it looks. Because I'm meant for greater things!'

'Greater…things?'

'The Seventh King! I am the Seventh King! The one with the ability to take all the other Kings' abilities! I will become the TRUE King!'

'I…will?'

'YES!'

The voice sounded manic in his head. It wasn't the voice of his current host (at least, not from what he could tell) so wouldn't that mean the voice was his own? Or maybe this was another sign. His destiny. His right.

To become the new King. The only King. The true King.

* * *

**Residue**

'That was the Gold King we saw, wasn't it?'

'_The fox is bad!'_

'Yes, the old man on TV. So he's still alive?'

'_Retribution!'_

'Hooo~ And the Red King was the one on TV the other day? Says his clan's base is HOMRA. That's not too far from here.'

'_I'll kill ya!'_

'HOMRA's third member, the Weakling Executive. What if we take him? Would that not grant us access to HOMRA itself? And the Red King?'

'_Please let me go!'_

'Eh~? But the Red King'll burn us if he finds out~'

'_Let me out!'_

'Che then just kill t' guy. Make'em chase us then switch bodies till we get t'chance ta take the Red King's for ourselves.'

'_Curse you to hell!'_

'To think you would come up with a good idea for once.'

'_I'm scared!'_

'Hmph. Not "you". It's "us" or "we" never you.'

'_Help me!'_

'Right…no more "you", it's all "us" and "we".'

'_Save me…'_

'No. It was never you. Always "us", always "we".'

'_Who…am I?'_

'Was it? Of course it was. We. I. Me. The Seventh and Colourless King. The great King. The only King. The true King.'

* * *

**A Silver Haired Boy to Claim the Silver King's Throne**

"_Crap. Shit. Damn. Fuck."_

What other four letter profanities did he know? Oh well, it didn't matter now anyways.

"…out…get…OUT!"

It was happening more recently as of late.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"_Ah! Oh no! He's headed for the roof!"_

"If…if you…won't…then I…"

He struggled. Oh how he struggled, but the man was stronger willed than he had anticipated. Solid floor became cold railings. Railings became air.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling!

"_Someone! Find someone! I don't wanna…don't wanna…I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

A silver haired boy looked up towards the sky as he felt an approaching presence. A person he didn't know was falling, and fast. He panicked at first, not sure what to do…but then a strange fox appeared and blocked his vision.

"Hello there!"

It spoke. The weird fox thing. Then…then…?

'_The fox is bad.'_

'Heh. Oh looky here! I can't believe someone looked up! Lucky!'

'Neh~ this is a nice body!'

'Oh shut up! He's puny! And a student?! I don't wanna go back to school.'

'Some education is precisely what we will need to achieve our goal.'

'No. Some meetings with the Kings is how I'll achieve my goals.'

'Ah~ then a meeting with the Silver King perhaps? How could he deny meeting us? The New Seventh King?'

The silver haired boy looked up to the sky. The ever circling blimp continuously hovering over Shizume City. The beacon that everyone looked to yet did not know the truth about. The home of the Immortal King.

He grinned. How could he not? Cheating death again and again, why shouldn't he begin his master plan? After all, he was chosen. The wild card. The Seventh King. The "Joker" of the Kings and the one with the gift. Yes, the gift to finally take what was rightfully his.

"Weissman. The Silver King on the Silver throne. Let's see how mighty you are once your throne becomes mine."

**-End-**

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoy the fic! And sorry I'm so vague on the Seventh King's "original" body, but it was done on purpose to give it more of a feeling of "non-existence" and "loss of self". This is focused more on his decent into madness and loss of self then it is about his "original" body after all.


End file.
